Point of View
by Yellow Sunflower
Summary: If Noah's mind was the North Pole, then Cody's was without a doubt the South. NoCo, oneshot.


**I'm still writing this crap. Even though the show has been over for over a millenium and a half. At least here in the US. (How you doin', Canada?) I've come to embrace my OTP. :)  
>I don't own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p>Noah couldn't deny the fact that he was awake. But he wasn't about to open his eyes. He was going to stay in this moment for as long as possible. It was his. But when the pale sunlight of early morning beamed especially brightly through his open window, Noah had to begrudgingly open his eyes.<p>

The hanging curtains were being lifted lazily by a soft breeze that carried through the window. Sun streamed into Noah's bedroom and landed in neat lines on the floor. The ceiling fan was running on low. Closet doors on the other side of the room were slightly ajar, and spilling out from them was a pile of clothes that he had meant to put away yesterday, but he didn't have time, because he had had plans.

Noah saw none of this scene when he opened his eyes. Instead, his eyes landed on the boy he had made those plans with, who was still sleeping soundly in his arms.

Noah couldn't help but smile when he saw Cody asleep next to him. He had only dared to dream about the moment when he awoke to find him lying beside him. Even then, when he dreamed, something would always go wrong, and he would be left alone again. Inevitably alone. Now it was actually happening.

And it was exactly as wonderful as he thought it would be.

Cody's head was buried in the crook of Noah's neck, his hair brushing his skin. His arms were wrapped around Noah's body, and the pair's legs were tangled together somewhere under the sheets. His mouth was barely open, but it was enough to reveal the gap in his two front teeth. Cody was so beautiful like this.

Noah sighed quietly in bliss when he started to reminisce about the night before. Cody's touch still lingered with him, ringing out all over his body like an echo. When Cody wrapped his long arms around Noah as he kissed Cody's neck… it felt like heaven. And if he thought about it long enough, he could still hear Cody's moans and the noises that he made.

At first, Noah was a little worried that Cody would stop him. But when he had first kissed Cody at his front door, there was no turning back. The two had raced to Noah's room and as soon as the door was closed, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They both obviously had wanted this for a long time.

They had really slept in late, Noah thought as he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. He needed to get out of bed soon, no matter how much he was dreading it.

Just then, Cody started to shift in his sleep. He buried his head deeper into Noah's shoulder, his light brown hair brushing against his neck. He made a noise that almost sounded like a protest, and his arms – although Noah was probably just imagining this part – hugged his torso a little bit tighter.

Noah looked at him with initial surprise, but then smiled.

"Fine, I'll stay then," Noah whispered to Cody. He placed a long kiss on his forehead, before laying his head back down to fall asleep. Everything was, and would be from here on out, perfect.

* * *

><p>Noah placed another kiss on Cody's neck. His mind was into everything he was doing, whether he was trailing his hand down Cody's chest, which was soft and pale, or breathing in his lovely scent, which reminded him of the ocean. Everything about this moment was beautiful to him.<p>

Cody's mind was not there at all. If Noah's mind was the North Pole, then Cody's was without a doubt the South. He was staring up at the ceiling with another boy on top of him, his mind racing. A million thoughts ran ragged circles in his mind, none of which he could make a semblance of sense out of – although the phrase "_Oh, God_" seemed to appear a lot, for different reasons. An "Oh, God" for the half of Cody's brain that was screaming for him to stop this, to stop fucking around and get out of that room as soon as possible before it was too late. And an "Oh, God" for the half of Cody's brain that was telling him that it was already too late, but that it didn't matter because this was what he wanted in the first place and that it felt so good and please don't stop.

He couldn't make the two sides agree with each other no matter how hard he tried. But he was certain of one thing: his heart was beating fast.

Noah pulled away from his neck and whispered to him, "You look so beautiful like this." And while this was perhaps the exact thing that he needed to hear, to tell him that this wasn't just sex or a hook up, that this actually meant something, Cody didn't hear it. All he could hear was the incessant pounding in his ears that seemed to envelop his whole being. But regardless, he met Noah's deep brown eyes before he leaned in and kissed Cody's lips.

It's not that Cody was a virgin, and all that he was feeling was first time nervousness. He had felt that before, and it was nowhere near this intense. Besides, that feeling was something that could be easily pushed away. This couldn't.

The complication in this was that in some sense – no matter how much it scared him, and how much this fear was killing him inside – he wanted this to happen. He wanted to be under Noah with their naked chests barely touching and with lips interlocked and tongues intertwined, as they were now.

But, Cody couldn't help but keep in the back of his mind, past all of the signals his body was sending him right now, that… other kids were killing and being killed because of who they chose to be with, who they chose to kiss. Would he end up like them? That unanswerable question made everything he was feeling with Noah all so wrong.

But it really was too late for logic now; as Noah let his whole body lay on top of him, Cody could feel their hips, each concealed only by a pair of boxers, meet. Blood rushed to opposite ends of his body as he felt his face grow hot. Cody bit his lip. He wanted nothing more than to scream out Noah's name, but he knew the windows were open, and someone would hear. That was the last thing he needed.

Now he could feel Noah's fingers brushing his side, trailing lower and lower. Cody gasped when he felt two fingers go under his waistband slide his boxers down a centimeter.

"Too far too fast," he mumbled, amazed that he could manage to pull words from the dark tempest in his mind. The two locked eyes. Noah nodded solemnly. If only for a few slices of time, Cody forgot about everything going on inside his own head, and simply focused on Noah's face. His brown eyes. Not a single drop of malice or sarcasm in them.

Noah placed both hands on the side of Cody's face gently before kissing him. Slowly… Tenderly… Like he was the only person in the whole world…

_Oh, God…_

Despite Cody's practical thinking only moments ago, he found himself wrapping his arms around Noah's neck as tightly as he could. He felt so frustrated. They were as close to each other as physically possible, but he felt like they were still so far apart, too far apart. He needed to be closer to him. He felt the hunger and the heat and wanted all of him.

Noah pressed his hips against Cody's and ground them together slowly and forcefully. Cody broke away and allowed a moan to escape his chest, a sound that came from his very core. Noah immediately moved to Cody's throat and brushed his lips, tongue and teeth all over his neck. Cody felt another moan about to escape, but this one he restrained. He screwed his eyes shut. He grabbed and fistful of Noah's long brown hair and pulled his head even closer to his throat. He wanted – he needed – to feel everything at once.

Cody opened his eyes and found himself looking at the ceiling. Even in the dark of one in the morning, the ceiling was a bright white. It was so pristinely perfect, and it reminded him of a blank canvas. It had so much potential for bigger and brighter colors, like ambitious reds and innocent yellows. But now it was white. Unblemished. Clean and pure.

…_wait…_

"Wait! Noah, wait," Cody interjected, placing the hand that wasn't entangled in Noah's hair on his chest, pushing him away.

Noah looked shocked, yet the concern never left his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Th-this isn't right," Cody could barely form his thoughts into comprehensible words. "I, I can't do this, it's not right, I can't, I, I'm sorry –"

"Calm down," Noah soothed as he placed a comforting hand on Cody's cheek. But Cody couldn't help but shrink away from his touch.

"No. We crossed a line, Noah. I mean, it was fine when we were flirting or giving each other stares, but… this, being here with you, so close to forbidden territory… it's not right. We went too far somewhere along the road," Cody said. He listened to the two sets of heavy breathing for a moment before saying, "I just want things to go back to the way they were. I want to forget this."

"Cody… I don't think we can forget about this. I know I can't, and I'm almost certain that you can't either. And why should we? …You're telling me that you want this when you hold onto me for dear life. I can practically feel the hunger and the want in your touch. Your actions speak volumes. I know you want this… Don't you want this?" Noah finished.

While Noah tried desperately to convey, _I love you, just give me a chance_, it came across to Cody as, _Just give up and give in already_. The two remained to stay at opposite ends of the Earth.

Feeling this external push, Cody tried one last time to push away all reservations and just let himself be swept away. Hell, it was the easier thing to do, and he was mentally exhausted from trying to reason with himself. He knew he would regret it later, but he replied with a neutral, "I guess so," as Noah again pressed his lips against Cody's.

Cody wanted to speak up again, but any window of opportunity seemed to be growing slimmer with each passing millisecond. He found that all he could do was grip the sheets and brace himself as Noah moved his lips down to his neck, his chest, his stomach…

* * *

><p>As Cody's mind began to come out of sleep, he noted that that may have been the most soundly he had slept in a while. He was so relaxed and rested. At peace.<p>

But when he opened his eyes, all of that went away. He gasped.

His arms had been wrapped around Noah before he ripped them away. Neither of them was wearing any clothes, and Cody shuddered. Noah rolled over and turned away from Cody. He looked around. _This isn't my room_, Cody thought. Fear rose in his stomach. This was Noah's room. But… how…?

He felt another set of legs under the sheets with him. Cody jerked them away so quickly that he lost his balance and thought he was going to fall off the side of the bed. Noah's only reaction was to roll over and face the wall, still in a dead sleep. Cody found his gaze resting upon Noah's bare back, running over his spine. He imagined how it would feel to press his finger against each bump –

He was so disgusted with himself. Noah's touch still lingered with him, staining his body like blood. What was once unblemished, so clean and pure, now ruined. Why had he let it carry on for so long? Giving Noah a long look every once in a while had been nothing to get worried about, and flirting could easily be overlooked as heated banter. It had been lighthearted and fun. Now it was all so serious. Cody felt like he had given a part of himself away, a part that he wanted back. He couldn't remember a time where he felt so vulnerable, so naked…

Which was a coincidence, since he _was_ naked. If the situation were lighter, he would have laughed. He really wanted to laugh. He wanted to just laugh it all off. Like he was on a really, _really_ twisted hidden camera show, and some high profile celebrity would jump out from the closet with a big smile. Okay, you got me.

Yeah. A big joke.

Cody hung his legs over the side of the bed. The clock on the bedside table glowed. God, he had slept in so late. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. He could leave and pretend like none of it had ever happened. It would be a pretty substantial undertaking, but he felt like he could do it.

Or he could not run away for once. He could actually acknowledge that yes, it happened, and it was not a momentary lapse in judgment. He could solidify the idea that he actually _liked it_, and he could stop lying to himself. If he took this path, he would actually talk to Noah about what happened, tell him how he felt, that he did have really strong feelings for him, feelings so strong that he felt like he needed to hide them. And Noah would tell him that he felt the same way, that he was so happy that nothing had to be hidden anymore. Cody could actually take a stand, and not let someone as great as Noah slip away from him…

But the cold fear couldn't be washed away, no matter what. It was paralyzing. So when he heard Noah shift behind him, Cody didn't – _couldn't_ – move.

Noah had rolled over and had now opened his eyes to find his love seated at the edge of the bed. He smiled. "Morning."

Cody turned. The serious look on his face made Noah's smile fade. He propped himself up on his elbow. "What?"

Cody tightened his grip on the edge of the mattress before taking a leap,

"We need to talk about this."

* * *

><p><strong>I just love exploring Cody's character. He's complex. :D<br>Leave a comment please. As an aspiring writer, I want to know what I can do to improve.  
>Also, you can private message me. I'd love to get into a deep character discussion with youuu! 3<strong>


End file.
